Douglas Biles
Douglas Biles was the District 13 male from Lightstone123's 326th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Jenessa Whitten. Overall he placed 2nd out of 28 tributes becoming a runner up. Douglas Biles also participated in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Jenessa Whitten after winning the District 13 Death Duel. He was District partners with Radiant Tayz and Zoey Proasheck who were voted in by the Capitol to compete in the games and Julian Veritas and Adreanna Danish who were the new tributes. Overall, he placed 13th out of 92 tributes, but he is still alive and outside Panem because he got taken out of the arena by Those Who Don't Exist. Personality Doug is a young genius. He is far smarter than anyone his age. He longs for interaction with other people his age. He can be quite and shy when you first meet him. Looks Doug has short brown hair and light brown eyes. He has dark skin. Training Score 326th Annual Hunger Games: 7 400th Annual Hunger Games: 8 Games 326th Doug joined an alliance with his district partner Jenessa and Voolia during Group training. Once in the games Doug's alliance was one of many small alliances that teamed up against the hellraisers. Throughout the games, many of Doug's allies died. In the end, only him and Jenessa were able to make it to the finale. Once in the finale, Jenessa was killed quickly by Philo, forcing Doug to flee as Ella and Frade hunted him down. In the final battle, Doug watched as Philo was killed by Ella, who proceeded to be squashed by a pile of bricks. Doug then scuffled with Frade until the latter was pushed off the ruins. Unfortunately, Doug received serious injuries in the fight and Charce was quickly able to finish him off with a brick to the face. Kills Frade Spectrus Allies Voolia Kelopi, Odessa Garnetstone, Vera Luchabra & Jenessa Whitten Other Killed by: Charce Firre 400th Upon his revival, Doug realized that he, along with all the other "revived" tributes were nothing more than clones. Doug vowed to survive so he could let the world know the truth. Doug was forced to fight in the District 13 Death Duel along with the other tributes from District 13 who had lost their games and had also not been voted into the 327th Annual Hunger Games. Doug saved his ally Jenessa Whitten from an explosion, and the two were then forced into the 400th Annual Hunger Games. In the Games, Doug and his allies survived the bloodbath and laid low. Doug attempted to kill Kennedy Marks in her sleep, but Jenessa would not allow him, thus they decided to abandon her. Upon the twist announcing the teams based on how each tribute entered the games, Doug and Jenessa assembled a team of duel tributes consisting of Elvis Alexander, Cole Harrison, Watt Powers, Sebastian Hive & Josef Wilder. Watt and Sebastian betrayed the group, killing Cole and Jenessa in an explosion. One the Gamemakers announced there would only be one Victor, Josef killed almost the entire group, leaving Doug mortally wounded. Fortunately, Doug survived long enough to be taken out of the arena by Those Who Don't Exist. Kills N/A Allies Elvis Alexander, Cole Harrison, Watt Powers, Sebastian Hive, Kennedy Marks, Josef Wilder, & Jenessa Whitten Trivia *Douglas is tied with Darker Horrfi, Solar Energy, Ganta Alomo, and Wocky Oak as the highest placing tribute to compete in more than one Hunger Games in the series, all having originally placed 2nd. Category:District 13 Category:Runner-Ups Category:Spear Users Category:Wire Users Category:15 year olds Category:Those Who Don't Exist Category:Males Category:13th Place Category:Finalist